1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit, and in particular, to a driving circuit configured to solve mixed voltage issues in current portable systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mixed voltage sources are commonly adapted to different components, such as analog circuits and digital circuits, of an integrated circuit (IC) in a portable system or any electronic system. For example, analog circuits and digital circuits in an IC may use different voltage levels. In addition, an extra voltage level other than the two voltage sources used in the analog circuits and digital circuits might be further used in the same IC due to IC manufacturing process issues. That is, some cells or components in the IC may be required to be supplied with an extra voltage level. Accordingly, a complicated driving circuit is usually used in the conventional IC for providing the extra voltage level, which hinders miniaturization and increases power consumption thereof.